


What About?

by nozominari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozominari/pseuds/nozominari
Summary: An Idea on about what happened to Oikawa and his ex-girlfriend.
Kudos: 1





	What About?

What About LOVE?

You know that you’re in love when it is enough for you to see the person you love smile because of you. It’s a relief knowing that you’re enough to him and is willing to give his all to make you happy. A give and take relationship; where I am giving my best to show you how much you mean to me. You’re doing the same and never failed to make me feel that I am enough, beautiful, and worth it. This is the love that we are making. But, it’s not enough. 

What about love?

Is it something that you only feel for a certain person?

Is love all about affection,feelings, and commitment?

Is it all about giving your all to the person you love?

The meaning of love for me is when you’re willing to sacrifice for the one you love. I love him, but he loves volleyball.

Love isn’t all about a person, love means you are deeply committed to someone or something.

In our case, I’m deeply committed to someone, which is him. On the other hand, he’s deeply committed to something and that is his passion, volleyball.

\----------------------

What About TRUST?

A trust is given to a person you love or to those people you think that deserves your trust. It is hard to trust again when someone already breaks it, but sometimes we are taking the risk for them.

What about trust?

Since the day that I met him, I know that he is the type of person who’s not going to break my trust. As I looked at his eyes I know that he will keep our secrets and he will never say it to anyone.

But, is trust all about the secrets that you keep with each other?

Trust can be a way for the both of you to believe in each other. Trust each other that you can and always keep in your mind that this person can do it even if it is hard. Trust is something I believe that people should have and give. This is why people have the right to do something because trust enables them to continue what they are doing. Trust is like a permit that you should give and receive.

What about Trust?

This time, trust for me is to let him do what he wants because I believe that he can do it. With or without me, he can be happy and reach his dreams. I trust him. I really do. I believe that volleyball is the one that will make him happy. 

He is happier with volleyball than being with me and I believe that even if I left him, he will always find a way to reach the top.

I trust him. I trust him to the point that I will give up our relationship and believe that no matter what happens he will always be the best.

\------------------------

What About US?

Our relationship is a give and take relationship. I’m giving him what he deserves and he is doing the same. This relationship for me is a relationship that is worth keeping. 

Being his girlfriend is the best thing that happened to me, no one has thought that we are going to be a happy couple. 

What About Us?

Right now, we are in the stage that I am sure that we are thinking the same thing. 

What is it? We are now going to end our love story.

What About Us?

I can’t ask for more. This break-up is the best choice for the both of us. I want us to grow, but not together. I want us to grow after we parted ways, I wanted to show him where I was made of as a woman. For him, he can do it without me. 

What About Us? 

This story about us is fun. I will let him go for the sake of both parties. I will let him go for him to reach his dreams, because I trust and believe in him. 

What about love? What about trust? What about love?

They are connected. We are both in love but in different ways. I love him, but he loves his passion. Trust? We both trust each other to the point that trusting will be the cause of the end of our Love Story. 

\-----------------------

“Thank you for trusting me, Oikawa”

“Thank you for trusting me as well. I guess this is goodbye” 

“We will see each other again soon, but at that time we are not the same person anymore”

“I know.. But take care, okay?”

“Sure, I trust you. I believe that you have a bright future in volleyball, Oikawa”

He smiled at me and walked away.

“Oh you really thought that this is a good idea? It’s not. But, I understand you. Don’t worry, keep on trusting and continue to believe in me, I will not let you down.” 

\- Oikawa


End file.
